


And the way you look tonight

by turquoise_ghost



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_ghost/pseuds/turquoise_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I love you, John” Sherlock murmured, almost a whisper, his lips close to John’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [braincase](http://braincase.tumblr.com/) for the headcanon that inspired [johnsjumper](http://johnsjumper.tumblr.com/) to draw the picture that inspired this, which you can see [here](http://johnsjumper.tumblr.com/post/7448522244/i-cant-listen-to-frank-sinatra-today-without-thinking).

Gentle violin music swelled through 221B, filling the space like a stream of beautiful bubbles.

Sherlock wasn’t playing, but nestled into John on the sofa as they listened to the music together, quietly.

The song ended, and a new one began, this one different from the rest on the CD.

 _Some day, when I’m awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

Sherlock rose from the sofa, and held out his hand to John.

“Dance with me?”

John slipped his fingers into the spaces between Sherlock’s and allowed himself to be pulled upwards. Standing in the centre of their cluttered flat, Sherlock and John stepped close to one another, and began to dance together in the moonlight that streamed through the windows from the street outside.

The pair looked deep into each other’s eyes as they moved together, speaking volumes without saying a word.

 _And the way you look tonight._

“You know I love you, John” Sherlock murmured, almost a whisper, his lips close to John’s ear.

John’s eyes pricked unexpectedly, and he bit his lip, surprised at himself. There were no words needed. He nodded into Sherlock’s shoulder, before resting his cheek there, his nose nuzzled into his partner’s warm neck. He could feel the steady thrum of Sherlock’s pulse, and he loved how it felt.

They continued to sway gently to the soft music, hands clasped, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. John gave a soft, contented sigh that caught slightly in his still choked-up throat, and held himself closer to Sherlock, who bent his head to kiss John’s hair.

When the song ended, Sherlock and John slipped silently to Sherlock’s room and slid into bed together. Sherlock folded John into his arms, and they fell asleep that way, pressed together, inexplicably belonging to each other, and indescribably perfect.


End file.
